Sakurabito
by F. Fukushima
Summary: Setiap orang pasti punya mimpi. Saat kau akan mendapatkan mimpi itu ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain. Percayakah kau bahwa menurutNya mimpi itu bukan takdirmu & percayakah kau bahwa Tuhan akan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik? First fic IchiRuki


_As joy dances away_

_Spring becomes the wings of my tears_

_Protecting you, as you live and breathe_

_Is more important than any sadness or lonliness_

...

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo-sensei**

""

.

.

.

.

Langit biru di atas kota Karakura tertutup gumpalan awan hitam bergulung-gulung. Tercium aroma hujan yang basah dan dingin. Beberapa orang terlihat sedang berlarian mencari tempat untuk berlindung. Halilintar menyalak tiada henti, suaranya menggelegar dan memekkakan telinga.

Kuchiki Rukia duduk mematung karena syok di dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan taman Karakura. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, nama lengkap pemilik mobil itu. Dia, Grimmjow -tunangan sekaligus calon suami Rukia- baru saja mengaku bahwa pada satu pesta teman-temannya telah membuatnya mabuk dan setelahnya dia _tanpa sengaja_ telah meniduri mantan pacarnya!

"Rukia, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," ucap Grimmjow. Ia masih bicara cepat dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang kadang-kadang tak bisa Rukia pahami. "Aku minta maaf," sambung Grimmjow memohon sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia erat-erat.

Rukia tertawa getir. "Ketidaksengajaan yang pasti nikmat untukmu kan," cecar Rukia. Grimmjow menggeleng lemah. Hatinya sudah menjadi begitu beku, saat Grimmjow menceritakan bagian itu, tapi Rukia salah. Ia belum mendengar bagian terbaiknya.

"Dia sekarang hamil tiga bulan," ucap Grimmjow lirih. Mata violet Rukia melebar, ia syok dan mati rasa mendengarnya. Lidahnya kelu, tak bisa bicara bahkan saat itu juga ia tidak ingat bagaimana caranya bisa bernafas.

Seperti ada kekuatan misterius yang luar biasa, Rukia memutar tubuh mungilnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Grimmjow lalu menampar wajahnya dua kali! Setelah itu ia membuka pintu mobil, membantingnya, dan berlari menembus rinai hujan yang kian lebat yang kapan saja bisa berubah menjadi penyakit dan menyerang pertahanan imun miliknya.

Kaki mungilnya terus berlari tanpa arah. Rukia ingin sendiri sekarang, ia membutuhkan ketenangan untuk mendobrak rasa syoknya yang bisu dengan air mata yang berderai hebat.

.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo mengendarai mobilnya melewati jalan Karakura yang lumayan lenggang-yang mungkin disebabkan karena hujan deras mengguyur kota Karakura dan membuat orang malas untuk keluar rumah. Mata coklat musim gugurnya menatap jalanan dan wajah tampannya terlihat lelah. Baru saja ia selesai mengoperasi pasien di rumah sakit pusat Karakura.

Ia cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang gadis pendek yang dengan seenaknya menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Ichigo mengumpat kesal, buru-buru ia menekan klakson dan menginjak rem hingga tubuhnya terjeduk stir mobil.

"BRAAK"

Dadanya serasa berdebum karena pompaan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang. Ini pertama kalinya ia menabrak seseorang! Walaupun menurutnya itu semua bukan murni kesalahannya. Ichigo cepat-cepat melepaskan selt belt dengan kasar dan menghampiri seseorang yang telah ditabraknya.

Tubuh Ichigo bergetar hebat. Gadis pendek berambut hitam sebahu-yang dengan seenaknya menyeberang jalan dan berhasil ia tabrak-terluka dan tak sadarkan diri. Wajah putihnya memucat dan darah mengalir dari perut dan kepala gadis itu.

Samar-samar beberapa potongan gambar terlintas di memori otaknya. Dan bagaikan sebuah film yang diputar ulang, Ichigo ingat persis kecelakaan mobil saat dirinya

berumur tujuh tahun dan menyebabkan ibunya meninggal. Kali ini ia tak ingin berbuat kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan cepat ia membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit Karakura

.

.

.

.

"Kapan Rukia akan sadar Byakuya?" tanya Hisana sambil mengelus rambut hitam putrinya yang sudah tiga hari terus tertidur, tidak pernah sekalipun membuka matanya.

Byakuya tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam daripada memberi harapan kosong pada istri tercintanya. Mata abu-abu tajam itu terlihat sayu mengetahui beberapa bagian anak semata wayangnya terluka dan terbalut perban bewarna putih pucat.

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu ringan menggema di telinga sepasang suami istri itu, membuat mereka sedikit terkejut. Keduanya menatap pintu kamar untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Permisi, hari ini aku akan memeriksa Rukia lagi," kata seorang dokter berambut orange cerah. Kerutan permanen di dahinya membuat ia terlihat menakutkan walaupun suaranya terdengar ramah.

"Silahkan Kurosaki-san," kata Hisana. Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum lalu berjalan ke sisi ranjang Rukia dan mulai memeriksanya. Hisana menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Byakuya begitu melihat Ichigo selesai memeriksa buah hatinya.

"Sama seperti kemarin. Keadaan Rukia sudah mulai membaik. Tinggal menunggu ia sadar dan bangun," jelas Ichigo. Ia terdiam sebentar dan menatap sepasang mata tajam milik Byakuya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah menabrak Rukia."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah berterima kasih karena kau telah menabraknya, Kurosaki."

Ah! Ichigo tersentak. Sungguh jawaban yang sangat di luar dugaan dan tak pernah terlintas sama sekali di otaknya. Ia kembali menatap mata Byakuya, mencari kejujuran yang mungkin terdapat di sana. Kerutan permanen di dahinya semakin bertambah tatkala ia menemukan kejujuran itu.

Ichigo semakin heran. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di otaknya. Salah satu diantaranya adalah kenapa Byakuya berterima kasih karena ia telah menabrak Rukia. Secara logika dan kenyataan, tak mungkin ada orang tua yang begitu saja menerima anaknya ditabrak hingga tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari.

Baru saja Ichigo akan membuka mulut dan bertanya, terdengar pintu kamar diketuk dan seseorang berambut biru langit masuk. Ditangannya terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga cosmos. Wajah tampannya masih menampakkan luka-luka bekas amukan atau lebih tepatnya pukulan. Ia seperti baru berkelahi atau diserang sekumpulan orang.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Belum cukup kau membuat Rukia menjadi seperti sekarang? Keluar! Jangan pernah ganggu anakku lagi," hardik Byakuya.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk melihat keadaan Rukia," ucap Grimmjow lirih, tangan besarnya mempererat genggamannya pada tangkai-tangkai bunga cosmos seolah mencari perlindungan atau ia tak tega melihat Hisana menangis di samping ranjang Rukia. Hanya Grimmjow sendiri yang tahu.

Byakuya mengelus rambut hitam milik istrinya dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang Grimmjow. Jangan sampai kau membuatku naik darah hingga menyuruh orang untuk memukulimu seperti kemarin."

Grimmjow tahu Byakuya tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Oleh karena itu ia datang kesini lagi seperti kemarin, tentu saja untuk minta maaf walaupun ia tahu, sangat tahu sedikit kemungkinan ia akan dimaafkan.

"Aku tahu keluarga Kuchiki pasti sangat sulit untuk memaafkan kesalahanku yang dengan sengaja membatalkan pernikahan dengan Rukia enam bulan lagi, benar kan Byakuya-san?" Grimmjow tersenyum pedih.

Byakuya terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandang jauh danau Shirayuki yang terlihat pada ruang jendela di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabku sebagai laki-laki. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menikahi Nel yang sekarang sedang mengandung anakku. Kau tahu Byakuya-san, aku sangat mencintai anakmu dan karenanya, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya menikah dengan bajingan yang tanpa sengaja meniduri gadis lain seperti orang yang berdiri di hadapanmu ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Grimmjow membungkuk. Suaranya parau karena ia berbicara sambil menangis atau menangis sambil berbicara.

Ichigo tersentak mendengar penuturan orang berambut biru yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya itu. Ditatapnya wajah lembut Rukia yang terus tertidur. Wajah lembut yang bagaikan seorang putri dari negeri dongeng nun jauh disana. Wajah lembut yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan, kerapuhan dan kesendirian yang begitu dalam.

Hisana mengusap air mata yang sedari tadi turun mengalir menciptakan aliran sungai kecil di pipinya yang putih. "Kami sudah memaafkanmu Grimmjow-san, benar kan Byakuya?" tanya Hisana meminta pendapat. Byakuya menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk pelan. Namun mata abu-abu miliknya tak berniat sedetik pun untuk menatap Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menegakkan kembali badan tegapnya dan tersenyum tulus seolah beban berat yang ditanggung di salah satu pundaknya terlepas. Ya, tinggal satu beban lagi, Rukia belum memaafkannya. Grimmjow berjalan ke sisi ranjang sebelah kiri tepat di samping Ichigo dan menaruh bunga cosmos, bunga kesukaan Rukia di vas yang terletak di atas meja.

Grimmjow mencium kening Rukia dengan lembut dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Aku akan datang lagi kesini dan aku harap saat kau sadar, kau sudah memaafkanku Rukia."

Sebuah bisikan kecil memang namun Ichigo masih dapat mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa sesak hingga rasanya ia tak mampu untuk menghirup oksigen di sekelilingnya. Perasaan aneh yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tak ia rasakan kini memaksa menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga dadanya dan membuatnya memegang dadanya kuat-kuat. 'Perasaan apa ini?'

.

.

.

.

Kristal violet indah bak ratu musim dingin perlahan terbuka. Pandangannya sayu menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang berwarna putih. Ia sedikit menggerakkan jari-jari tangan dan kakinya. Ia pun menggerakkan lehernya sedikit ke arah kanan. Memandang jauh danau Shirayuki yang tercermin pada ruang jendela di sampingnya. Hatinya tergerak untuk datang kesana. Sekedar untuk menghirup udara pagi atau melihat mentari terbit.

Danau Shirayuki yang biru gelap dan dalam menghembuskan angin sejuk di tengah-tengah matahari musim semi. Danau ini dikelilingi pulau-pulau berbukit dan gunung-gunung kecil. Kehijauan yang rimbun dari ribuan pohon tua yang tumbuh di bukit-bukit seakan membentengi danau ini. Di kejauhan, sebuah gerbang besar dan kokoh bercat merah yang menjadi pertanda jalan masuk ke sebuah kuil berdiri diam di pulau di tengah danau.

Rukia berlama-lama memandangi air jernih yang mengilat di bawah sinar matahari. Ia dan danau ini hanya dipisahkan oleh tanggul pendek bertangga menuju ke tepian air. Perlahan kaki mungilnya menuruni tangga semen hingga tepian air. Rukia berjongkok, tangan mungilnya mencoba meraih air danau yang berada di bawahnya. Tak bisa. Rasa nyeri yang masih terasa di perutnya membuat ia menyerah.

Angin danau yang dingin membuat tubuh mungil Rukia yang hanya berbalut jaket putih dan tentu saja pakaian pasien rumah sakit menggigil kedinginan. Di kejauhan, mata violet miliknya menangkap sosok samar laki-laki berambut orange cerah, berjalan di tanggul danau menuju ke tempatnya berdiri. Pakaian seorang dokter masih melekat dan menutupi tubuhnya.

Dua meter jauhnya dari Rukia, laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia terdiam dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke danau persis yang seperti ia lakukan. Rukia tak menoleh karena ia tak mengenal dokter itu. Tapi ia heran, tanggul ini lebar masih ada banyak jarak baginya untuk melewati Rukia. Namun dokter itu tak melakukannya. Dia hanya berdiri diam di situ, di samping kanan Rukia.

"Hisana-san bilang saat dia kembali ke kamarmu, kau sudah tidak ada," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam. Berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Ia bertengkar hebat dengan Grimmjow, lari dan tetabrak mobil. "Kau dokter yang merawatku?" tanya Rukia lalu memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan sang dokter.

Ichigo berbalik dan menatap kedua bola mata amethys milik Rukia. Begitu sayu tetapi sangat jernih. Seolah-olah mencerminkan kesedihan yang telah dilaluinya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Ichigo telah menunggu datangnya hari ini. Hari dimana Rukia membuka matanya dan menatap mata amber miliknya. Bibir Ichigo bergerak dan membentuk sebuah senyum. "Ya, tepat sekali. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, dokter yang merawatmu sekaligus orang yang tanpa sengaja telah menabrakmu."

Rukia terdiam sesaat namun ia terus menatap kedua bola mata amber Ichigo dalam-dalam. Seolah ingin menyampaikan kata-kata."Kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa waktu itu tak kau biarkan aku mati saja?"

"Tidakkah kau pernah berfikir bahwa di luar sana masih ingin hidup tapi tak bisa? Takdir tidak mengizinkannya," ucap Ichigo seakan ia mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Rukia.

Rukia tergelak. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di otaknya pikiran seperti itu. Dirinya bisa dikatakan cukup beruntung masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, masih diberi kesempatan untuk memmbahagiakan orang lain. Ah! Rukia tersentak, benar ia harus merelakan Grimmjow untuk perempuan itu, perempuan yang lebih membutuhkan Grimmjow daripada dirinya. Walaupun Rukia tahu itu sulit, tapi dia akan berusaha. Kata-kata dokter itu telah menyentuh batinnya. Hatinya bergemuruh. Semangatnya untuk terus hidup kembali muncul memenuhi setiap rongga-rongga jiwanya.

Wajah Ichigo sedikit memerah ketika melihat ekspresi kaget sekaligus berpikir ala Rukia. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap danau Shirayuki yang terbentang di hadapannya. "Hei, ayo kembali. Hisana-san dan Byakuya pasti cemas."

Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Beban di hatinya sudah mulai berkurang. Ya, berkat dokter yang berjalan di hadapannya ini. Mungkinkah semua dokter seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

Aura ketakutan dan kecemasan menyelimuti kamar nomor 1415. Hisana dan Byakuya berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang kebingungan di dalam kamar. Sudah hampir satu jam, namun Rukia belum kembali.

Derap langkah kaki yang berat seolah sedang memikul dua buah karung beras terdengar sampai ke indra pendengaran kedua orang tua itu. Hisana segera berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dan membukanya. "Ru.." kata-katanya terhenti. Orang yang sedang berdiri tepat di pintu kamar itu bukan Rukia. Bukan anak yang sedang ia cari melainkan seorang perempuan cantik berambut hijau tosca panjang dan juga Grimmjow!

.

.

.

.

"Ichigo, kau yakin orang tuaku tidak akan marah?" tanya Rukia begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu nomor 1415.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Mereka tidak akan marah hanya saja mereka akan menceramahimu selama berjam-jam," canda Ichigo sanggup membuat Rukia medelik ke arahnya dan membuat ia terkikik geli. Satu hal lagi yang ia ketahui dari seorang Kuchiki Rukia, ia tak suka diceramahi orang selama berjam-jam!

Rukia berdiri mematung saat ia baru saja membuka pintu kamar tempat ia di rawat. "Hei Rukia kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya sampai mata amber milik Ichigo menemukan alasan kenapa Rukia masih berdiri di tempat itu. Ichigo melihat Grimmjow dan seorang perempuan cantik berambut hijau tosca panjang sedang tersenyum canggung dan terlihat takut saat melihat Rukia yang berdiri dengan wajah pucat.

Keheningan terus menyelimuti ruangan itu sampai tiba-tiba Grimmjow berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Rukia lalu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf Rukia," ucapnya tulus.

Tak lama setelah itu, Nel mendekati mereka. "Maafkan aku Kuchiki-san. Err...aku waktu itu aku..." Ia bicara dengan gugup dan tersendat-sendat.

Tapi tanpa disangka, Rukia malah menghampiri Nel lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum tulus. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu berarti Grimm bukan jodohku, benar kan?" tanyanya. Nel tercengang dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. Perasaan bersalah yang dulu memenuhi rongga dadanya kini perlahan hilang tak berbekas.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan menghadiri pernikahan Grimmjow dan Nel?" tanya Ichigo. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di dekat danau Shirayuki dan mengamati bunga sakura yang mekar di musim semi.

Rukia mengangguk. "Luka-lukaku sudah sembuh dan besok aku boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku menghadiri pernikahan mereka? Lagipula setelah itu aku akan pindah."

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya. "Pindah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu arti kata 'pindah' tuan Kurosaki?" sindir Rukia dan memaksa Ichigo mendelik ke arahnya. Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu."

Danau luas terbentang menatap mereka dengan hening. Ichigo terdiam. Hatinya kalut setelah mendengar kata-kata yang begitu mudahnya keluar dari bibir mungil Rukia. Kata-kata itu bagaikan pisau tajam yang dengan mudah mengiris dan menusuk hati.

Ichigo menepuk-nepuk dada bidangnya. Ia sadar sudah lama ia memendam perasaaan aneh pada sosok mungil yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Mungkin sejak kecelakaan itu? Entahlah ia sendiri tak tahu. Tapi yang jelas semakin lama perasaan itu semakin kuat. Perasaan ingin mencintai, melidungi dan membahagiakan.

"Rukia, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu midget."

Ah! Rukia tersentak. Ia tak salah dengar kan? Ditatapnya mata amber milik Ichigo, mencoba mencari keseriusan dan kejujuran yang akhirnya ia dapat dari sana. Mata coklat musim gugur itu menatapnya lembut dan itu membuat Rukia merasa nyaman. Mungkinkah ia sudah bisa melupakan Grimmjow secepat itu?

Rukia menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Merasakan angin danau yang bertiup dan membuat suara gesekan dedaunan pohon yang tumbuh subur di sekiar danau Shirayuki. "Maaf Ichigo aku..."

"Aku tahu. Dengar, aku tidak butuh jawabanmu sekarang. Kutunggu kau di sini saat musim semi, saat bunga sakura bermekaran lagi dan saat itu aku harap kau sudah bisa melupakan Grimmjow. Tenang saja aku tak akan memaksa. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu."

Rukia terkesiap. Benarkah Ichigo akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba? Tanpa sadar, air mata telah membasahi pipinya. Ichigo tersenyum. Ya ia tahu, ia mengerti jawaban Rukia.

.

.

.

.

_We'll meet as the cherry blossoms bloom once again_

_And when we do, they'll continue swaying and smirling around forever_

_I'll protect my memories of how I loved and was loved_

_My gaze won't falter and I'll wish every day from the bottom of my heart_

_That you_

_Will hold me again_

_2 tahun kemudian..._

"Momo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rukia cemas. Nafasnya sesak karena ia habis berlari begitu mendengar kabar bahwa Hinamori tertabrak mobil dan di bawa kesini, rumah sakit pusat Karakura.

"Tenang saja Rukia. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinamori. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Hinamori tak tampak seperti orang sakit yang wajahnya begitu pucat. Ia tampak bahagia sekali, samar-samar Rukia dapat melihat rona merah di pipi Hinamori yang putih. Rona merah itu tak kunjung hilang, namun terlihat semakin jelas saat seorang dokter pendek, berambut putih dan bermata emerald masuk ke dalam ruangan bernomor 1415.

Rukia tersenyum. Ia tahu dan mengerti apa yang sekarang sedang Hinamori rasakan. Hinamori jatuh cinta ya jatuh cinta. Perasaan ingin mencintai, melindungi dan membahagiakan seseorang. Rukia tahu karena ia merasakannya sekarang.

Kristal violet itu berbalik, tak mau mengganggu mereka dan lebih memilih menghadap lukisan danau jernih yang terbentang luas pada ruang jendela di depannya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Tahun lalu dirinya tak datang ke Karakura. Jujur sangat sulit untuk melupakan Grimmjow.

Namun perasaan itu berubah tatkala ia kembali ke Karakura dua tahun kemudian. Melihat Grimmjow dan Nel bahagia dengan buah hati mereka, mau tak mau membuat Rukia tersenyum dan entah kenapa perasaan tersakiti itu hilang dan tergantikan dengan perasaan rindu. Rindu pada seorang dokter berambut orange cerah. Rukia sadar ia mencintai pria itu, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Menyesal. Ya, perasaan itulah yang Rukia rasakan sekarang. Ia benar-benar bodoh karena baru menyadari hal itu. Batas waktu yang Ichigo berikan hanya satu tahun. Tak mungkin Ichigo mau menunggu seseorang yang menggantung perasaannya sampai selama itu. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuh hati Rukia, ia masih berharap dokter aneh itu akan tetap menunggunya. Kali ini ia percaya pada takdir karena takdirlah yang mempertemukannya dengan Ichigo dan karena takdirlah yang menuntunnya untuk kembali menjejakkan kakinya di sekitar danau Shirayuki.

Danau Shirayuki tetap sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Dikelilingi pulau-pulau berbukit dan gunung-gunung kecil. Kehijauan yang rimbun dari ribuan pohon tua yang tumbuh di bukit-bukit seakan membentengi danau ini.

Pohon-pohon sakura yang berdiri tegap di sekitar danau mulai berbunga. Rukia tersenyum. Waktu ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, ia pernah punya keinginan untuk berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan sakura bersama orang yang ia cintai. Tapi rupanya mimpi itu belum diwujudkan oleh Kami-sama sampai sekarang.

Dilangkahkannya kaki mungilnya menuju tempat duduk favoritnya dan Ichigo. Tempat duduk dekat tanggul pendek bertangga yang ia tuju sekarang. Kristal violet itu membulat tatkla ia menyadari ada seseorang disana. Seseorang yang sedang tidur bersandarkan pohon sakura di belakangnya.

Rambut orange cerahnya terlihat berantakan karena ulah usil angin musim semi yang bertiup. Pakaian serba putih khas seorang dokter masih melekat di tubuhnya. Kurosaki Ichigo tak berubah walaupun sudah dua tahun ia tak bertemu pria itu. Rukia terkikik geli saat melihat kerutan permanen di dahi Ichigo tak hilang, walaupun saat ini ia sedang tertidur pulas.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan midget? Dasar tukang terlambat, bukannya aku bilang kalau waktumu hanya..." kata-kata Ichigo terhenti saat tubuh mungil Rukia memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ichigo tersenyum. Ternyata penantiannya selama ini tak sia-sia. Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tiba-tiba saja Rukia merasakan hangat menjalar ke tubuh mungilnya. Ichigo balik memeluknya erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, midget," ucap Ichigo tulus tepat saat guyuran hujan bunga sakura menerpa mereka.

**Owari**

**Author note:**

Mungkin pada bosan dengan fic IchiRuki, tapi author tetap bersikeras bikin fic ini karena pair ini adalah pair kesukaan author di Bleach. Terima kasih pada Tite Kubo-sensei yang telah membuat chara Ichigo dan Rukia yang mempunyai chemistry yang sangat kuat dan tak pernah author temui di pair lain.

Kamar nomor 1415 itu author bikin tepat seperti tanggal lahir Rukia 14 Januari dan tanggal lahir Ichigo 15 Juli. Kalian sadar kalau tanggal lahir mereka seperti tanggal lahir Isshin dan Masaki? Masaki tanggal 9 Juni dan Isshin tanggal 10 Desember. Tanggal lahir mereka beda 6 bulan 1 hari.

Author semakin jatuh hati sama pairing ini setelah melihat Bleach Movie 3 dan Bleach Movie 4.


End file.
